


i (ori)gami eyes on you [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, High School Sokka, High School Zuko, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Origami, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requited Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Senbazuru—fold a thousand cranes, and your wish will come true.Zuko thinks the story is a load of nonsense until he finds himself mountain folding in to Sokka’s every move.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	i (ori)gami eyes on you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i (ori)gami eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132492) by [aiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah/pseuds/aiyah). 



> Thanks [shen](https://zaightgeist.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! I promise I didn't do any arson.
> 
> EDIT 30/10/2020 to balance audio levels

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e32lq0y1iu4gadp/i_%2528ori%2529gami_eyes_on_you.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/i-origami-eyes-on-you/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let aiyah know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132492), or leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> If you have a suggestion for a fic you'd like me to record in the future, let me know down below, or drop me a message at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Music is [Paper Birds by Ekko & Sidetrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2u6Tv_uB1I)


End file.
